Zveri Gyroz
by Lady Yuu
Summary: En la segunda guerra mundial, el ejército alemán rompió el pacto de no agresión con la URSS, intentó atacar en invierno. A esto se le llamó: “Operación Barbaroja” Así pues, el texto está basado en ese tiempo. R 16 EDIT*


_**Notas: el texto está escrito en primera persona desde la visión de Alemania.**_

_**Resumen: En la segunda guerra mundial, el ejército alemán, rompió el pacto de no agresión con la URSS, intentó atacar en invierno. A esto se le llamó: **__"Operación Barbaroja"__** Así pues, el texto está basado en ese tiempo. Hay menciones de lo que después fue Alemania dividía en: Federal y Socialista. Menciones de América y Prusia. **_

_**________________________________________________**_

**Zveri Gyroz**

Por un sarcasmo de la vida, justo ese día que llegué a Rusia, se cernía sobre su casa, uno de los inviernos más crudos y hambrientos de los últimos años. La tormenta de nieve y las bajas temperaturas, mataron algunos de mis hombres que no estaban acostumbrados al clima extremo del norte. Pese a los abrigos y el coñac, no era fácil caminar en medio de la nada. Por cualquier lado donde miráramos, era blanco, neblina. Sentí una pena lejana por Iván y su pueblo. Había escuchado que no tenían comida a causa de las constantes revoluciones. No había problema, podría ayudarlo más adelante.

—Señor, miré—uno de mis hombres señaló el humo de una indicaba que había un pueblo cercano. Se trataba de campesinos y obreros. En guardia, con las armas en mano, caminamos en aquella dirección. Cerca se encontraba una estación ferroviaria, con vagones de carga oxidados que despedían un aroma insoportable.

—No hay nada—dijo otro de mis hombres analizando el lugar.

—No se confíen, no bajen las armas, disparen a todo lo que se mueva—dije a mis hombres.

No estaba seguro de lo que encontraríamos en un lugar desconocido. Donde el frío entumía los músculos, paralizaba los huesos. La nieve parecía querer absorbernos a cada paso. Algunos hombres no podían mover los labios, así que nadie hablaba. Esa fue una desventaja. Algunos caían muertos sin clamar sonido. Ya fuera por hipotermia o por los campesinos que nos rodearon con armas viejas, cuchillos y trinches; dispuestos a asesinarnos.

—Bienvenido a mi casa Ludwig—Iván apareció tras un grupo de hombres que se aferraban a sus hoz y escopetas—hubieras avisado tu llegada y hubiera preparado una recepción más cómoda. Mira, tus hombres no están acostumbrados a los quince grados bajo cero—estaba calmado, con su sonrisa cínica y la manera de dirigirse a mí como si fuéramos eternos amigos.

Me separó del ejército y condujo a una de las casas. Mis hombres fueron encarcelados al igual que yo, jamás los volví a ver.

La celda no era muy distinta a las mías. Aunque era más fría y no había agua. Iván me observaba, bebía de vez en cuando de su botella. Yo tenía sed. Intente moverme, pero los grilletes en mis tobillos y muñecas me lo impidieron.

—Dame agua—pedí.

—No tengo agua. Es un colmo, lo único que tengo es hielo y no lo puedo derretir. Quieres vodka—me ofreció, puso la botella en mis labios y no tuve más remedió que beber, estaba verdaderamente sediento, necesitaba aclarar mi garganta seca—también te calienta. A mí, me da valor—comentaba sobre las cualidades de su agua ardiente.

Tosí un poco por el liquido, ardió mi garganta. Extrañamente, ya no sentía tanto frío y parecía regresar mi color a las mejillas.

—¿Qué pretendes Ludwig? Sólo a un idiota se le ocurre venir a mi casa en invierno. Mi gente es hábil aun que sean campesinos y pobres obreros. Conocen mejor que nadie sus tierras y lo que hay en ellas. ¿Creíste que me ganarías? Nadie puede vencer a Rusia… Francia lo intentó una vez y sucedió lo mismo—Iván no apartaba su sonrisa, hablaba con satisfacción. Sin duda, tenía una fortaleza que ninguno conocía. Siempre parecía tan débil, a veces distraído y un beodo empedernido.

—¿Me dejarás ir?

—Sí—dijo sin pensarlo. Cerré los ojos aliviado—pero a tus hombres no.

—¿Qué?, pero Iván…—intenté hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Rompiste el pacto y mi gente tiene hambre—un escalofrío me sacudió y las cadenas sonaron, Iván me ignoró. Intuí a que punto quería llegar—estamos en medio de una crisis. Si te consuela, tus hombres no sufrirán.

Después salió de la celda. Aquella sensación de duda y miedo me mantuvo inquieto durante toda la noche o día, aquí no se distingue el sol. Pensé en mi gente, sus familias. Lo duro que sería para ellos. Odie a Iván, sólo pensaba en él mismo. Egoísta y prepotente. Quizá no somos tan distintos. Él veía por su gente y yo por la mí, escuchaba gritos y plegarías en mi lengua. Eran mis hombres que uno a uno caía después de un sonido hueco. Una multitud gritaba, sus risas eran mortales. Ahora quedaba solo. No dormí pensando en sus cadáveres. La culpa la tenía ese maldito jefe que tuvo la idea de atacar a Rusia en pleno invierno.

—No has comido—Iván entraba a mi celda. El plato que sirvieron hace horas, estaba intacto.

—Dijiste que me dejarías ir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Dos días. Te liberaré, pero no ahora. Esperemos que pase el invierno, regresar a tu casa será complicado.

—¡Que ganas con mantenerme con vida!—grité, el limite de mi paciencia reventó al ver su tranquilidad—mis hombres están muertos y a estas alturas el imbecil de América debe estar en mi casa… ¡Los odio!

Iván no respondió. Sus ojos violetas decían algo como: "Pobre Ludwig, acabarás como Gilbert" O eso fue lo que entendí.

Lloré, no me importó que Iván me mirara con misericordia. Se acerco a mí, trataba de consolarme. Me abrazó, apestaba a vodka y tabaco. No pude apartarlo por las cadenas. Acarició mi cabeza como si fuera su mascota enferma o un niño abandonado. Seguía llorando, la impotencia extravió mi coraje para luchar. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos fríos. No dejaba de sonreír.

—Quieres ser parte de mí—mi cuerpo tembló, recordé al mocoso de Latvia. Me sentí como uno más de esos pobres diablos que no tuvieron fuerzas para luchar contra él. Yo no quería ser igual—dejarte dominar—su voz era suave, traía el recuerdo de la ventisca—se mío—sus helados labios rozaron mi boca. Tal vez esa era la manera de convencer a todos y hacerlos suyos—hueles a carne—cerró los ojos y me besó.

Su saliva se pegaba en mi garganta, sentí asco. No iba a dejar que me dominaran de esa manera. Mordí sus labios hasta sangrarlos. Se apartó con una maldición. La sangre de Iván, la sangre de Rusia, era roja, no había distinción a su agua ardiente.

—Quería ser amable contigo por todo lo que has sufrido. Eres mal agradecido—la bufanda que siempre rodeaba su cuello, voló por los aires.

Su mirada había cambiado, incluso el color de sus ojos. Quise levantarme, sólo logré que las cadenas hicieran un ruido estrepitoso que molestó a Iván. A causa de ello, me dio una patada en el estomago. Con eso me calmé por un momento. Vi caer al suelo su abrigo sepia. La misma nieve que de hace un par de días, se reflejaba en la piel de Iván.

—Tal vez nunca vivas conmigo, pero está vez serás mío y no lo olvidarás. Una mitad tuya no me olvidará jamás.

Así fue. La humedad y la escasa luz de un quinqué, eran parte de la atmósfera. Me hizo beber vodka a la fuerza, un poco de líquido escurría por mi garganta hasta pasar por mi pecho. Iván parecía feliz, rompió mi camisa y empezó a lamer despacio, argumentaba que no se debía desperdiciar ese líquido valioso y menos en su casa. Me costaba aceptar que tenía razón, una parte de mí siempre estaría con él. Sus caricias pese a ser frías, eran hábiles. Ni yo mismo pude prodigarles los mismos placeres al italiano y al japonés. Arrancó mis pantalones. El vodka había llegado entre mis piernas y él seguía lamiendo sin detenerse. Susurraba algo de su nueva posesión.

—Si Alfred te hace esto alguna vez… No se comparará jamás conmigo—escuché decir.

Me tragué todas mis excusas y el placer que sentía con cada embestida. Mi orgullo seguía teniendo el mismo valor. Él jadeaba, me dejó ver su rostro. Sus mejillas rojas, los labios rosados. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y hablaba en ruso. No pude evitar atraerlo hacia mí. Sus músculos se tensaban. Mis fuerzas expiraron con sus caricias. Tenía razón, una parte de mí estaría con él. Incluso ahora, sigo siendo débil cada vez que pienso en lo mucho que sigue sufriendo.

Al medio día, el sonido de las carretas y el mugido de las vacas me despertaron. Iván despertó a mi lado. Junto a las botellas de vodka y colillas de cigarro. Me ofreció un tabaco y enseguida prendió fuego.

—En la guerra puede faltar comida y parque, más nunca cigarrillos—dijo y se hecho a reír como un niño tras su propio chiste.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás ir?

—¿En realidad te quieres ir?

Afirme sin mirarlo, no tenía el valor para aceptar que tenía razón.

—Cuando quieras. La próxima vez será en tu casa—se levantó, se vistió en seguida—Do Svidanya—dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Aunque no tomé eso como un adiós.

__________________________________________________

_**Aspasiva por leer…**_

_**Bien, cualquier QUEJA! Por que seguro habrá, nunca faltan, errores y eso… me dicen. No acepto nada de: "que lindo te quedo, conti porfa" Perdón por ser dura, pero me gustaría una opinión sincera, si es un borde o no.**_

_**Saludos ^^**_


End file.
